


Секрет омелы

by Svengaly



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Вечера́ на ху́торе близ Дика́ньки - Го́голь | Evenings on a Farm Near Dikanka - Gogol
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly





	Секрет омелы

Шерлок Холмс весьма неохотно давал мне разрешение на публикацию историй о своих расследованиях, особенно если в них фигурировали особы, чья репутация напрямую связана с репутацией королевства. Мне пришлось напомнить ему о данном когда-то обещании прежде, чем он позволил рассказать об этом деле — одном из самых ответственных, какими Холмсу приходилось когда-либо заниматься. 

В рождественскую ночь (год я предпочту не называть) в нашей скромной квартире на Бейкер-стрит появились два человека, пользующиеся европейской известностью. Один из них, высокий, надменный, с массивной фигурой и властным взглядом, был не кто иной, как лорд Чубб, занимавший пост премьер-министра Великобритании. Второй, элегантный брюнет с правильными чертами лица, ещё не достигший среднего возраста и наделённый не только тонким умом, но и незаурядным художественным даром, был лорд Вэйкоул.

По взволнованным лицам посетителей легко было догадаться, что их привело сюда чрезвычайно важное дело. 

— Мистер Холмс, — начал лорд Вэйкоул, — недавно мы с лордом Чуббом обнаружили пропажу двух крайне ценных предметов. Премьер-министр настоял на том, чтобы мы немедленно приехали к вам, и вот мы здесь. 

— Вы известили полицию?

— Нет, сэр, — сказал лорд Чубб. — Обращение в полицию означает огласку, а этого мы никак не можем допустить. Пропажу необходимо отыскать как можно скорее. Речь идёт о стабильности политической обстановки в стране. 

— Понимаю. Буду очень признателен, если вы расскажете подробно, при каких обстоятельствах обнаружили пропажу. 

— Я всё изложу в нескольких словах, мистер Холмс, — проговорил лорд Вэйкоул. — Сегодня, собираясь одеваться к рождественскому балу, я подошёл к окну. Ночь, как видите, очень ясная, месяц так и сиял в поднебесье. Я уже собирался отойти, как вдруг на улице сделалось совершенно темно. Я не сразу понял, в чём дело, а когда понял, не поверил своим глазам. 

— Да что же пропало? — не выдержал я. 

— Смотрите сами! — лорд Вэйкоул отбросил штору. 

— Всё ясно, — спокойно сказал Холмс. — Кто-то украл месяц. 

Я вскрикнул от изумления: действительно, месяц, блиставший на небе недавно, исчез, и на месте его осталась лишь круглая чёрная проплешина. 

— Неслыханный скандал, — сказал Чубб, с трудом удерживая на лице маску высокомерия. — Полагаю, вы понимаете, господа, какие серьёзные последствия для нашей страны может иметь исчезновение месяца. Увы, это ещё не всё. Сегодня была совершена другая дерзкая кража. На утренней службе её королевское величество должна была появиться в новых туфельках, подаренных ей королевой Голландии. Они украшены сапфирами с Цейлона и перуанскими изумрудами; я хранил их в сейфе, ключ от которого носил на шее. Я открывал сейф в полдень — туфли ещё были там, однако вечером, когда я собирался отправить ларец с нарочным в Букингемский дворец, он оказался пуст!

— Кто, кроме вас, знал, где вы прячете туфли?

— Только лорд Вэйкоул и моя дочь, Роксана, но ключей у них не было.

— Вы снимали ключи с шеи?

— Я же сказал вам, что нет!

Холмс задумался.

— Сегодня после обеда вы заснули в своём кабинете, не так ли? — спросил он.

— Да, — премьер-министр немного растерялся. — Я почти не спал в эту ночь и задремал, но ненадолго, минут на десять. Как вы узнали?

— Заснув, вы положили голову на письменный стол, и на вашем левом ухе отпечаталась буква «V». 

Лорд Чубб поспешно вынул носовой платок.

— Какое отношение это может иметь к преступлению? Это же мелочь. Никто не мог снять ключ с моей шеи, а в сейф я заглянул сразу после этого. 

— В нашем деле не бывает мелочей, сэр, — сказал Холмс. 

— Вы полагаете, два этих преступления связаны? — не удержался я от вопроса. 

— По меньшей мере, за одним из них стоит гениальный, извращённый ум, — задумчиво промолвил Холмс. 

— Стало быть, вы полагаете… — взволнованно начал лорд Чубб.

— Профессор Мориарти, — подтвердил Холмс. — Нужно быть подлинным Наполеоном преступного мира, чтобы похитить луну с неба. 

— Если с помощью ваших необычайных способностей вам удастся отыскать обе пропажи, вы заслужите благодарность своей страны и получите любое вознаграждение, какое пожелаете, — проговорил Чубб. 

Шерлок Холмс покачал головой. 

— Готовьтесь к худшему, сэр.

— Это жестокие слова, мистер Холмс! Стало быть, вы отказываетесь от дела?

— Вовсе нет. Я возьмусь за него, и всё же не стоит надеяться на лёгкую победу. Лорд Вэйкоул, у вас на манжете восковое пятно. 

— Должно быть, неловко наклонил свечу, — ответил молодой человек. — Я так взволновался, когда месяц пропал, а известие о похищении туфель окончательно меня уничтожило. 

Когда наши высокопоставленные гости ушли, Холмс закурил трубку и на некоторое время погрузился в глубокую задумчивость. 

— Что ж, — сказал он, — положение отчаянное, но не безнадёжное. Возможно, похититель ещё не успел доставить добычу своему хозяину, ведь пропажа обнаружилась сразу. Нам нужно навестить одну особу, Уотсон, она может располагать ценными для нас сведениями. 

Было без четверти десять, когда мы достигли Пэл-Мэлл. Мой друг постучал в дверь. Нам открыла женщина лет сорока, не дурная и не красивая, обладающая, однако, каким-то очарованием, исходящим от неё подобно месмерическим эманациям. 

— Здравствуйте, миссис Солоуч, — сказал Холмс, входя в дом. — Как поживаете? 

Женщина улыбнулась сияющей, но, как мне показалось, несколько нервической улыбкой, ответила, что поживает как нельзя лучше, и осведомилась, чем может быть нам полезна. 

— Нам нужен ваш квартирант. Он здесь?

При этом вопросе нервозность миссис Солоуч усилилась ещё больше. Расправив оборки платья красивыми руками в кольцах, она промолвила дрожащим голосом, что не видела мистера Чёрдда уже три дня и решительно не представляет, куда он подевался. 

Холмс добродушно кивнул.

— Ба, да у вас огонь в очаге погас, — сказал он, подходя к камину, и прежде чем миссис Солоуч успела проговорить хоть слово, подбросил угля и поворошил его кочергой. — Так гораздо лучше. — Он взял уголёк щипцами и, поднеся его к сигарете, закурил. — Ведь сегодня Рождество. Огонь должен пылать. 

Миссис Солоуч, убедившись, что мы уходим, оживилась и кокетливо пригласила нас заходить на чашечку чая. 

— Эта женщина работает на Мориарти? — спросил я, когда мы вышли на улицу. 

— Она мелкая сошка. Подлинный интерес представляет её квартирант, мистер Чёрдд. Он самый ловкий вор в Англии, да и, пожалуй, во всей Европе. Если кто и мог украсть луну с неба и туфельки королевы, так это он. 

— Миссис Солоуч была испугана, — заметил я.

— Безусловно, она знает, где он скрывается, однако ни за что не скажет. Его и профессора она боится куда больше, чем нас. 

— А что вы обнаружили в камине?

— Превосходно, Уотсон! Вы делаете большие успехи. Дымоход необычайно широк, а огонь, как вы заметили, едва горел. Каминная решётка закреплена на шарнирах, на кирпичах внутри я увидел несколько свежих царапин, а на золе — отпечаток необычного круглого каблука. Надо заметить, что мистер Чёрдд имеет чрезвычайно маленькую ногу и носит ботинки, сшитые по специальному заказу. 

— Он убежал по дымоходу!

— Именно так.

— Мы будем его преследовать?

— Всему своё время, Уотсон, всему своё время. Сначала нам придётся нанести ещё один визит. 

Холмс подозвал кэб, и вскоре мы очутились на окраине Лондона, возле маленького домика, утопавшего в снегу. 

— Человек, который здесь живёт, знает всех преступников в Лондоне и может рассказать нам всё, что угодно, если, разумеется, захочет. Очень своеобразный тип. Когда-то служил в армии, потом не то вышел в отставку, не то его вынудили уйти. Он большой домосед и редко показывается на улице; вероятно, исключительно из-за этой лени он не встал на преступный путь по-настоящему. 

Холмс отворил дверь — она оказалась не заперта — и сделал мне знак войти. Мы миновали холл и очутились в комнате, устланной неожиданно роскошным для такого маленького дома ковром и уставленной диванами. На одном из них лежал невероятно толстый человек в халате, едва запахивающемся на огромном животе. В зубах человек держал трубку, из которой пускал кольца дыма, и был так поглощён своим занятием, что будто вовсе не заметил нашего прихода. 

— Добрый вечер, мистер Крысидж, — сказал Холмс.

Огромный человек покосился на нас из-под лохматой брови и выпустил ещё одно кольцо. Холмс положил на стол гинею. 

— Нам нужен мистер Чёрдд. 

— Если нужен, так и ступайте к нему, — процедил Крысидж, не выпуская трубки изо рта. 

— Мы уйдём, как только вы подскажете, где нам его искать, — сказал Холмс.

— Тому не надо далеко ходить, у кого он за спиной, — равнодушно произнёс Крысидж, не меняя позы. 

Я уставился на него во все глаза, но Холмс, должно быть, понял, о чём идёт речь, поскольку поблагодарил нелюбезного хозяина и вышел, увлекая меня за собой. 

— Он здесь, — прошептал Холмс. — Держите наготове револьвер. Он преследовал нас в то время, как мы преследовали его. 

В этот миг из-за угла дома метнулась тень, нож сверкнул в слабом свете звёзд, и вот уже Холмс и напавший на него человек покатились по заснеженной земле, обмениваясь ударами. Я не решался стрелять, опасаясь попасть в моего друга. Наконец мне удалось улучить момент и ударом трости опрокинуть негодяя на землю. Мы скрутили ему руки ремнём. Холмс поставил его на ноги и осветил фонарём. 

Человек заморгал. Лицо у него было острое, тёмное, беспрестанно подёргивающееся, с жиденькой козлиной бородкой. 

— Мистер Чёрдд, — сказал Холмс, удовлетворённо поблёскивая глазами, — стоило ли убегать по дымоходу, чтобы попасться так глупо?

Человечек выругался, но тут же жалобно забормотал, что он просто обознался, приняв нас за своих знакомых. 

— Хорошо же вы приветствуете своих друзей, — Холмс кивнул на нож, валявшийся под ногами. — Куда ты девал месяц, любезный? Отвечай, если не хочешь кончить свои дни за решёткой!

— Он здесь, — сказал Чёрдд. — Я не мог его отвезти, пока вы преследуете меня.

— Обыщите его, Уотсон, — велел Холмс.

Я расстегнул узенький старомодный сюртук мистера Чёрдда; на перевязи на боку у него висела сумка, сквозь плотную ткань которой пробивалось сияние, будто она была полна раскалённых углей. Чёрдд попытался вырваться, но мой друг удержал его. Я расстегнул сумку. Что-то обожгло мои пальцы, и месяц, вылетев наружу, плавно поднялся по небу, осветив окрестности. 

— Вы получили, что хотели, — проскулил Чёрдд, — отпустите же меня!

— Не так быстро. Зачем твоему хозяину понадобился месяц? 

— Откуда мне знать? — проговорил Чёрдд с вызовом, однако, не выдержав сурового взгляда серых глаз моего друга, опустил голову и пробормотал: — Пропажа месяца вызвала бы панику населения. Профессор собирался потребовать у правительства огромный выкуп за его возвращение, это всё, что мне известно. Вы меня отпустите?

— Холмс, нельзя этого делать, — вмешался я.

— Мы обещали сохранить это дело в тайне, и выполним своё обещание, — сказал Холмс, развязывая руки Чёрдду, — однако напоследок следует поблагодарить тебя, приятель.

С этими словами он нанёс Чёрдду удар в челюсть. Тот свалился на землю, как куль, тут же вскочил и припустился бежать. 

— Первая часть нашего поручения исполнена, — сказал Холмс. 

— Зачем вы позволили ему уйти? Наверняка туфли королевы у него.

Холмс покачал головой.

— Вы ошибаетесь, Уотсон. Если отсутствие месяца могло спровоцировать серьёзные волнения, на что и рассчитывал профессор Мориарти, то кража туфель тянет лишь на дерзкую выходку. 

— Для чего же их украли?

— Мы скоро узнаем об этом, Уотсон. Кэбмен, Чубб-холл. 

Вскоре мы уже шли по тисовой алее одного из самых великолепных замков Британии. У парадного подъезда уже стояло несколько экипажей: гости съезжались на бал. Лакей провёл нас в кабинет его светлости. Лорд Чубб в сильном волнении вошёл в комнату, за ним следовал лорд Вэйкоул. 

— У вас великолепный дом, сэр, — сказал Холмс, оглядывая кабинет. — Электричество — это так современно! А Вэйкоул-холл освещается газом? 

— Нет, также электричеством, — растерянно сказал лорд Вэйкоул.

— Но не свечами?

— Разумеется, нет. 

— Оставим эту тему. Какие у вас новости, мистер Холмс? — спросил премьер-министр.

— Самые хорошие, — улыбнулся мой друг. — Подойдите к окну. 

Лорд Вэйкоул стремительно отбросил штору. Его лицо просияло. 

— Слава Богу! А туфли королевы — где они? — премьер-министр хорошо владел собой, но по судорожным движениям рук было видно, как сильно он обеспокоен. 

— Думаю, я могу разрешить и эту проблему.

— Вам известно, кто их похитил?

— Да.

— Мистер Холмс, — проговорил лорд Чубб, — умоляю вас, скажите, где они. Я места себе не нахожу. 

— Почему бы вам не спросить об этом лорда Вэйкоула?

Я вздрогнул от изумления. Премьер-министр поглядел на моего друга так, словно не верил своим ушам.

— Мистер Холмс, сейчас неподходящее время для шуток. 

Он обернулся к лорду Вэйкоулу. Молодой человек, бледный, как бумага, смотрел в пол. 

— Как вы могли?! — воскликнул лорд Чубб. — Зачем вы это сделали?

— Я не могу вам этого сказать, — обречённо вымолвил лорд Вэйкоул. 

— Я вам доверял, а вы меня предали! — премьер-министр выпрямился во весь свой немалый рост. — И я позабочусь, чтобы вы жалели об этом до конца своих дней.

Двери распахнулись, в кабинет вбежала прелестная девушка. Ей было не более семнадцати, нежное, полудетское лицо пылало румянцем, чёрные локоны разметались по плечам.

— Ах, папа, не браните лорда Вэйкоула! — воскликнула она, обращая к премьер-министру взор наполненных слезами глаз. — Это я во всём виновата! Мне так хотелось примерить эти туфельки! Я уговорила лорда Вэйкоула достать их для меня. 

— Роксана! — проговорил изумлённый лорд Чубб.

— Возьмите их, отец, — красавица протянула премьер-министру ларец, открыла его, и точно, внутри, на бархатной подушке красовалась пара туфелек, переливавшихся драгоценными камнями. — Простите лорда Вэйкоула, он уступил моему капризу. Мы собирались вернуть их вечером, но не успели до твоего возвращения. 

— Роксана, ты поступила ужасно, — лорд Чубб сдвинул косматые брови, но раскаяние на личике дочери смягчило его гнев: — Если бы ты только захотела, я заказал бы тебе такие же.

— В этом нет нужды, — проговорил лорд Вэйкуол. — Как только вы сказали о своём желании, дорогая Роксана, я тут же позволил себе… — он вышел и через минуту вернулся с ларцом, как две капли воды похожим на королевский. — Носите их, дорогая. Камни, которые их украшают, достойны сиять не только на королевских туфлях, но и в королевской короне.

— Нет, нет, мне не нужно, — проговорила красавица, заливаясь румянцем, — я и так… и я без туфелек… 

— Понимаю, что сейчас не самый подходящий момент, сэр, — сказал лорд Вэйкоул, — однако я не могу больше этого откладывать. Я прошу руки вашей дочери. 

Лорд Чубб откашлялся. 

— Я обдумаю этот вопрос, хотя, должен заметить, ваш возмутительный поступок говорит о вас не лучшим образом. 

Леди Роксана сложила руки умоляющим жестом.

— Ну, хорошо, — сдался премьер-министр. 

— Думаю, Уотсон, нам пора уходить, — прошептал Холмс, и мы тихо покинули кабинет. 

— Никто не мог взять туфли, кроме Чубба и Вэйкоула, — говорил Холмс, когда мы тряслись в кэбе, возвращаясь на Бейкер-стрит. — Когда я увидел каплю воска на манжете лорда Вэйкоула, то сразу заподозрил, что он снял отпечатки с ключей Чубба. Его слова о том, что Вэйкоул-холл освещается электричеством, укрепили мою уверенность: если нет свечей, откуда воск? Но для чего лорду Вэйкоулу, одному из самых состоятельных холостяков Англии, понадобилось совершать такую нелепую кражу? Как только я услышал, что в деле замешана женщина, мотив стал для меня совершенно очевидным. Женщины, друг мой, лишают мужчин разума, даже лучшие из них — особенно лучшие, я бы сказал. Никогда не женитесь, Уотсон, если хотите сохранить свой ум ясным.

— Холмс, вы были великолепны! Но как же ваше вознаграждение? 

— Надеюсь, когда наши высокопоставленные друзья придут в себя, они вспомнят о своём обещании, — сказал Холмс с лукавой искрой в глазах. — Если нет, вознаграждением мне станет интереснейшее дело и рождественский ужин в вашей компании, дорогой Уотсон. 

Снег засыпал лондонскую грязь и выбелил закопчённые фасады зданий; белые столбы дыма поднимались в чистое тёмно-синее небо, где среди звёзд сиял спасённый месяц.

***

«При чём же здесь омела?» — спросите вы. А вот это как раз секрет.


End file.
